


Meant to Be

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I actually use BI-FI as a term in this fic., Implied Poly-amorous Sanvers, Kara Danvers has an AMAZING Gaydar, Sanvers Feels, Sara Lance is a flirt, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Warning: I don't really watch any other show than Supergirl (beside the crossover). Characterization may suffer a little.Warning: This user speaks french as a first language, weird turn of phrase and grammar ahead.Warning: FLUFF and HAPPY FEELSChapter 2 is here and it's... smut. (there is a third chapter coming too)Chapter 3: Probably the final chapter. Kara tells Maggie and Alex.An alternate take on the very end of the Invasion! crossover event that happened earlier this year.  Instead of Barry and Oliver being alone at the bar in the last shot of the show, the whole gang decided to stick around for a few drinks. The fic focuses on Kara, Sara, Cisco and two mysterious ladies playing pool at the bar.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver Quinn and Barry Allen were at the bar, watching the gang hang around the bar, drinking. They were discussing their lives, the possibilities of grabbing a moment of peace and normal for themselves, for their loved ones. To see these people together, from different timelines, different universes, was an overwhelming moment, piling on top of an alien invasion, they ordered more drinks to share in silent contemplation. 

Kara Danvers was sipping bubbly champagne from a flute, a distance between her and the rest of the group, she would have felt alone, even in the middle of such a big crowd, normally, but here she was enjoying herself and engaged in a conversation with Cisco Ramon, talking about her own earth. 

“So, I’m pretty sure you and my friend Winn would get along really well!” -Kara said, a cheeky smile on her lips, setting her flute down, done with her drink. 

“Why’s that?” Cisco ask, watching Kara fiddle with the inter-dimensional communicator in her hand. Nervous and longing for her home, he thoughts. 

“He once quoted Star Wars at me while I was holding up a building from crashing.” she enumerate further, gushing about her nerd friend “He built my Supergirl outfit, bulletproof and flexible. He’s an amazing computer nerd, he helped me defeat an enemy with a computer virus once and he's basically spearheaded any tech build for the D.E.O.” 

Cisco smiles brightly, proud, somehow that someone like Winn would make Kara this eager and happy. “I’m sold on this Winn fella, let him know I exist, if you will! We could be inter-dimensional BFF! ” Kara silently agrees, offering a fist-bump, which Cisco takes her up on immediately. 

“Oh, and when I told him I was supergirl, he totally thought I was coming out to him as gay.” she jokingly face-palm, Cisco seems amused and points to Sara Lance, moving through the crowd toward them and trying one more star wars reference, he said. “The Gaydar’s strong with this one” 

Sara stopped a few feet away from them, having escaped the rumbling laughter at her table to find the hot, bubbly alien. She corrects Cisco upon arriving. “Bi-fi actually, Bi-fi” Cisco and Kara both laugh at the retort, nodding. 

“So, Kara Danvers, can I get you something to drink?” Sara bump hips with the girl, Kara smiles and even blushes a little bit. “Maybe you can help me out with the ladies tonight too? Seen any ladies free?” 

Kara heard a familiar impact sound, a pool table was being used in the room, bringing a bubbly smile. “No drink, these don’t work on me anyway.” she points toward the pool table, hidden by the busy crowd. “I hear people playing pool and wolf whistles over there, maybe you can be a hero!” Kara winks at Sara

Sara downs her drink, smack the glass on the table and places a kiss on Kara’s blushing cheek "Thanks, you're a hero". Then she crosses the crowd, weaving between the gathered people easily, emerging from the crowd near the pool table. Two women were finishing a pool game, taking money between themselves from a bet. One was tall, dark brown hair with a bit of red dyed into it, a smug smirk on her as she seem to be the victor of this pool game. The other was tiny, slightly darker skinned, dimples as she smiles, amused at her own defeat. 

Sara liked the smug one, the victor of the pool match, she approached her with a bump to her shoulder. “Congratulation, handsome, want to celebrate this with a drink?” 

The tiny woman looked at the taller one, eyebrow wagging in a sort of amused way, the taller woman had a slight amused frown on her face. The two exchanged a quick glance. The smug one retort “And who’re you lady?” 

“I'm Sara and you are ?” She pokes at the woman’s arm, her smirk growing, her own little smug look seemed to be charming them.

“Alex and this “ pointing to the tiny dimpled woman “ is Maggie” both the women looked very amused, Sara blushes a little bit when Maggie takes Alex’s arm and snap her fingers. “Get a drink for Maggie too and we can continue the celebration, maybe we can play pool?” Maggie seemed amused at the idea there and chimed in with a soft, playful "maybe?" 

Kara gives Cisco a confused looks when Sara comes back, flustered, embarrassed, red on her cheeks. She orders three drinks from the bar tender and while she waits for them, she turn to Cisco and Kara. “Your gaydar is AMAZING girl, but I think I may end up third wheeling these cops.” 

Kara started to laugh loudly and Cisco clapped Sara on the back, nodding and looked over to the pool table. The crowd starting to get a bit thinner. “Well, I hope you have fun with...” Kara turns around and uses her X-ray vision and almost drops the inter-dimensional communicator “Ci-cisco...” turning to him with tears in her eyes. 

He and Sara both looked confused, worried, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What’s the matter Kara?” she shake her head “What does it mean when two people are together in multiple earths, like this earth version of two people and my earth version of two people?” 

Sara's eyebrow raises high, intrigued by the question and the implications, turning to Cisco for the answers as well, a telling smile on her. She was curious, inter-dimensional romance was certainly a thing she should know a thing or two about. 

“I’m guessing it means that they’re meant to be, a little bit like soulmates or something?” this was the tone of someone making an hypothesis, uncertain but hopeful

Kara points to the direction where the two ladies were. “This is my sister and her girlfriend on my earth, they're together here too” she said her voice filled with joy and emotion, she picks her phone up and looks to Sara. “Be careful with them.” 

"I'm a sucker for the ladies, I wouldn't do anything to hurt them." winks at Kara and takes the three drinks she picked, heading back toward the pool table, to offer the two lovers their celebratory drinks. 

Cisco followed Kara and Sara, standing by Kara when she took a picture of the girls together, when she hugged her phone to her chest when she was done. patting her back as he watched her smile shine brightly. 

Sara, Alex and Maggie took down their drinks together, before Sara decided to challenge Alex in a game of pool. Alex played competitively, as expected, knocking five shots in a row before narrowly missing one, Maggie shamelessly ogling her bent-over girlfriend for most of these shots. “Your turn, Sara” she said putting an arm around Maggie’s waist. 

“Ooh, I marked up a pool shark, I’m enjoying this, finally a bit of challenge!” Sara proceeded to line five shots as well, exactly the same as a Alex, confidently displaying her skills and body, trying to keep the flirting going there. Alex averted her eyes from the start, Maggie went to her tip toe to whisper to her girl “Hey, I’m here, we’re having fun, you can enjoy this with me okay?” Alex turned a deeper shade of red, but of course, she started ogling Sara alongside Maggie. 

Kara looked to Cisco and shook her head. “Okay that’s enough super-eavesdropping, I don’t want to know what comes next!” she said, scuttling back to the bar, Cisco in tow, she walked up to Barry and Oliver, who were finishing their talks. Cisco nodded to the both of them “Hey, I think I’m going to call it a night and, head back home, Kara’s probably about to do the same” and Indeed, Kara was toying with both her phone and the inter-dimensional communicator. 

“Yeah, I really want to go talk to my sister now.” looking back over, with her X-ray vision. Just in time to see Alex swat Maggie’s ass as she was now the one starting a game against Sara. She shook her head quickly, walking out hurriedly with Cisco after a few more goodbyes with Barry and Oliver. 

“Alright, time for me to get back home” Kara said as she looked around, heading into the alley between the bar and the next buidling, seeing no one there. Cisco followed. 

“I hope to see you again under better circumstances, thanks for saving our earth!” He gave Kara a hug and a pat on the back. 

She returned the hug, carefully, patting his back too and then using the portal devices to open one to her world. “We’ll see each other soon, make sure no one messes with Maggie and Alex too much on this earth, okay?” Cisco nods and watches as the portal takes Supergirl home.


	2. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers + Sara Lance smut. Short chapter because I'm not at ease writing smut just yet it seems.

Meanwhile, in the bar, Sara Lance was shamelessly letting Maggie win, standing right beside Alex while she played. Both of them watched eagerly, what Maggie had put on display, body & skills. 

“So um, you two been hanging around long ?” Canary asked, finishing a beer and crossing her legs, bumping shoulder with Alex.

“A few months, but we knew each other before.” Alex already had finished her drink. there was a constant burning sensation on her cheek. the struggle not to fan herself with her hands was real.

Maggie finally finished winning the pool game, sauntering over and taking Alex’s arm. Preening and bouncing a bit on her feet, excited about her victory. “Thanks for letting me win, Sara.” 

Sara raised her eyebrow at the comment and she shrugged. “Better seat here than at the table.” Alex nodded in agreement. “I admit, It’s been a pretty view.” 

Maggie’s dimple showed more at the very amused smile, hugging Alex’s arm “Well, flattery works tonight.” 

Alex looks between Maggie and Sara, blushing & unwilling to speak. Maggie grabs the blonde by the jacket and pull her closer. Sara was so used to being in charge of those situation being pulled there, caught her unaware. “One night only ?” 

Sara smiles, intrigued, Alex bury her faces in Maggie’s hair, nodding silently. 

The three ladies left the bar, causing the rest of the legends to roll their eyes. They made arrangement for their departure later than they anticipated, Barry and Oliver ordered their last beer and wished everyone their goodbyes. 

The three ladies arrived at Maggie’s apartment, small and windowless, furnished simply, decorated with minimalist approach. Maggie unlocked the door, letting them in first, risking a grab of Alex’s bum, causing a soft, breathy giggle from her. Sara quickly excused herself for the bathroom. 

Maggie turned to Alex and kissed her lips, holding her by the waist and stared into her eyes. “Happy?” she murmured. 

Alex was red in the face, she had mentioned before to her girl: the fantasy of having someone else involved. She had never imagined Maggie would do something like she did tonight. “nervous, but, I’m okay, thanks.” they share another kiss, soft and passionate.

Sara comes out of the bathroom, heading toward them. “starting without me? Bad girls! the lot of ya” a flirty grin to them. Maggie raise her eyebrow, but Alex is nodding already “Very” she grabs Maggie by the collar and pull her close, looking at Alex, winking to her “go to your room” 

Alex walked toward the bedroom, leaving her jacket on the couch and looked back a few times; Maggie nodded to Alex, it was going to be okay. Alex disappeared into the bedroom, starting to plan a little surprise for the other two ladies. 

“So, you’re usually the take-charge lady ‘round her?” Sara said with a bit of a flirting tone, moving hair out of Maggie’s face. 

“Yeah, usually, but I’m not against the idea of letting you to lead a bit. Just be mindful of the limits.” she whispered the safewords to Sara, before just takeing a few steps toward the Kitchen. Sara watching her with narrowed eyes, she open the fridge and pour three glasses of water 

“preparing for a long night ?” Sara teased. 

“What, you think we’re boring old ladies?” Maggie taunt and the blonde laugh. 

Sara was walking closer, helping Maggie with the extra glass tonight, using her free hand to play with her hair.   
In the bedroom, Alex had set up mood lighting and changed out of her club-wear and into a flannel shirt and lovely black lingerie; hair messed up lightly. She waited, sitting on the edge of the bed. Maggie let out a cute ‘aww’ at the sight, Sara however, whistled and ogled shamelessly. 

Sara sat on the bed, slowly shedding her jacket and stripping down to her underwear, throwing it down on the floor. Maggie knelt in front of Alex and kissed her stomach, looking up, running her hand over her legs and thighs. 

Sara, once she was down to her underwear couldn’t really wait anymore. She grabbed Alex by the back of her neck and her arm. Gently guiding her further onto the bed. Laying her down on her stomach. Alex followed eagerly, causing Maggie to let out a cute little whine and a pout. 

The blond woman puts Alex’s arms over her head, onto the pillow “grab and don’t let go.” Alex follows the command but she does look back at Maggie, Sara wag her finger at her, beckoning her onto the bed, and she crawls toward their guests. Sara spends about five minutes undressing Maggie, while Alex remained there, unable to watch from her position. 

Sara laid her down roughly on the bed, right beside Alex. Quickly, Maggie reached to grab her girl’s hand. Alex relaxed at the familiar hold; Until Sara seemed to take interest in her again. The blond woman’s hand smacking down on her ass, a loud clapping sound followed, Alex clung to her pillow and bit down. 

Maggie grinned and moved closer, whispering to her gently “hey babe” she kiss her cheek “your safe words still works, don’t worry” she watches as Sara lands another one, a bit gentler. Alex closed her eyes and her hips rose up a little bit. 

“I’m going to deal with you and then i’ll make sure your girl over there isn’t this naughty ever again.” Sara said, biting on Alex’s ass grabbing her by the hips, both of the other women giggling. Excited at what the night was promising, the screams it held and the peace the morning would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking places during/shortly after 2x09 of Supergirl, Kara tries to find a way to share her finding about Maggie and Alex with them. It proves difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Feels chapter! Final Chapter (I think)

The portal re-open in her apartment and closes behind her, almost immediately, her phone goes crazy with texts, missed messages and updates. Kara spend a moment changing into her PJs, something blue with tiny dogs all over them. Then she spend a moment to read over her texts, most of them from Alex. 

A pile of text from Alex about Maggie and that they’re dating, asking Kara to not be in Protective Sister-mode anymore. Pictures of them, a few missed calls and finally a text dated from about 10 minutes ago. Alex was starting to worry about Kara a bit, she decided to call.  
It rang several times, and just as Alex’s voice mail was about to kick in, Alex answered the phone, a bit out of breath, a bit out of it. Kara face-palmed immediately, recognizing what that meant and blushing. 

“Hey Kara ? Ar---are you okay?” - trying to sound normal, but Alex felt the awkwardness through the phone. 

“Just letting you know I’m fine, coming back from a trip to visit Barry Allen, will explain later, byehavefundontmentionthisagainplease.” she rushed the last few words and ended the call, Leaving Alex to Maggie’s...arms or something. “Well, that will have to wait for later.” 

She so wanted to share the news of their inter dimensional love with her sister and her girlfriend, but life got in the way. From catching rocket-launching bandits, dealing with Snapper Carr to get something published in CatCo magazine and finally, getting hauled to a red-sun slaver moon with Mon-El to find missing people. 

When finally, they returned to earth through the portals, when finally she had just a bit of a moment with her sister, after celebrating with the agents that had rescued them. She finally caught her sister alone, at the D.E.O. in one of the side rooms. 

“Hey, Alex, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something, about your girlfriend...” Kara said with the little puffy face she does sometimes. 

Alex looked to the ground and shook her head, looking embarassed. “I cut it off with her, Kara...” 

“WHAT!? Why !?” Kara seemed to be rather upset by the idea, and she moved closer to Alex, holding her by the shoulder. 

“I was happy for like five minutes, Kara!” a heavy dose of sarcasm in her voice, maybe a bit of it was directed at her sister. 

Kara didn’t really mind, but she listened to her sister rant, it was something she didn’t do enough. Alex continued 

“I looked away for the time I was happy and then you disappeared!... and I had to look for you! I can’t have people in my life if they’re going to let me get distracted enough for you to just... get taken away from me!” 

Kara’s eyes teared up and she floated just above the ground, a mere few inches, placing her hands on each side of Alex’s face, kissing her forehead. “No no no no no, don’t do this Alex, no please, please, call her back, fix this, you deserve to have her in your life!” pressing her forehead against her sister. 

Alex was just shaking from how her sister seemed upset at it, she couldn’t even choke out a word. 

“Call her right now!, no more of that, I’m not going to let you ruin your happiness for me!” Kara said firmly, in a harsh whisper, Alex, for once, complied, leaving a message on Maggie’s voice mail when the woman didn’t pick up the phone, Upon getting a return text, Alex was promptly sent home to reconcile. Kara’s story would have to wait for a while.

It takes a few more tries for Kara to finally manage to find a moment when she’s not intruding on the two new lovers, a couple of weeks later, she text Alex. 

K ::Hey Alex, I’ve been trying to talk to the both of you for a while, think you have room for a talk tonight?:: 

A: ::Of course, we were gearing up for some netflix binge and Maggie’s cooking::  
K: ::Can I fly in?::  
A: ::Of course, window’s open and Maggie isn’t dealing with boiling stuff.:: 

Kara smiled as she approached her sister’s building, spotting the open window and approaching it, slowing her speed and going through it, a soft wooshing sound heard as she did so. Maggie was startled, it was the first time she experienced that, dropping a piece of lettuce on the ground as a result. 

Alex laughed at the sight, moving to hug Maggie from behind, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist, holding her firmly. Supergirl was very smiley and bubbly, clapping her hand together seeing them together like this. “You two look perfect, so perfect.” she takes a picture with her phone, then the two girls start posing for it.

Silly poses at first, like they’re both going to faint and swoon or Alex putting Maggie in a headlock and noogie away. Then the post become them dancing a slow dance, forehead to forehead and finally, food gets involved and Kara gets mildly upset about wasted food. Once the meal was had, Supergirl had changed into her Kara-in-plaid-and-jeans outfit. 

“You wanted to talk to us Kara?” Alex asked, holding one of Maggie’s hand while her other arm was around her waist, head resting on hers. 

“Oh, am I getting the dreaded shovel talk?” Maggie asked, joking, but also a little nervous, she already pieced together that the sisters came with each other. 

“Oh no, don’t worry. I actually wanted to share something important and explain something too.” she cleared her throat, crossing her legs and looking at them with a very fond gaze as she worked to find the words. 

“You remember a few weeks ago, Alex, when I told you I went with Barry Allen?” Alex nodded, Maggie raised eyebrow, Kara looks to Maggie and realizes, there’s a lot to explain there. 

“Barry is a metahuman, he’s known, in his world, as The Flash, he’s the fastest man alive.” she summarize. “In fact, he’s so fast, he can go through time and can change dimension, alternate universes.” Maggie seems stunned for a moment and if it had not been for Alex nodding there, she wouldn’t have believed it.  
“So Alex, he took me over there to help stop an Alien Invasion! Dominators, probably should ask Winn to make sure those don’t come over here.” she makes a note of that mentally. “Had a lot of people to help, like the guardian, like other metahumans” After that, she spend a moment describing their exploit and how she helped them out. 

Maggie was fascinated and sometimes, incredulous about these stories. Alex was just feeling a mix of pride and worry about her sister, next she’d meet Barry she would have to slip him a word or two about keeping her sister and himself safe. When the exciting part of the tale was over, Kara took a moment to breathe, smiling at them brightly. 

“Alright Kara, I get the feeling there’s something more to this. The stuff that happened was a pretty interesting thing yeah, but, why did you specifically needed Maggie here.” Alex asked, poking her girlfriend in the ribs, causing the cutest tickle fight for a few seconds. 

“Yeah, Kara, what’s the matter?” Maggie kisses Alex on the cheek, Kara’s heart melt a little more. 

“After we defeated the dominators, we celebrated a bit in an official fashion and then we went to a bar” Kara leans forward and smiles in a way that puffs her cheek, Alex pays particular attention then, this usually mean intense emotions for her sister. “I--- I saw the two of you from that earth there. I asked Cisco, he said that meant soulmate and that you’re meant to be.” 

Alex believed her sister, but Maggie? Maggie has a harder time believing that, Maggie’s eyes are wet but her voice stable for now. “Detective here, need evidence...” she sigh a little bit, squeezing Alex’s hand and waist. 

Alex was silent, frozen, this was a deer-in-headlight moment for her, staring at her sister. She was brought down by Maggie’s requests and subsequent squeeze and cuddling, she risked a soft kiss on her cheek. Waiting quietly for Kara, to provide evidences. 

Kara searched her phone for the pictures she had spent so much time looking over, afraid they would disappear, once she found it, at the back of the many pictures she took tonight, a few pictures of two women in a bar they’ve never been in. Kara walks to them and kneel in front of them giving them her phone. 

Alex gasp and seems a little surprised, noting the small differences. Maggie on the other hand, stared at the pictures, her body shaking a little bit and shutting her eyes, tears rolling down her cheek. Kara gives the both of them a gentle squeeze of their knees. “I love you guys, please be good to each others. You’re meant to be.” 

Maggie buries her face into Alex’s chest and cries silently for a moment, clinging to her girl. Alex nods to Kara’s words, remaining quiet. Kara understand that this is her moment to go, standing, kissing her sister’s forehead before going through the door as quiet as she can.


End file.
